The present invention relates to a vehicular light-emitting diode (LED) lamp and, more particularly, to a vehicular light-emitting diode lamp capable of accurately outputting a predetermined lighting pattern while having wider applications and enhanced heat dissipating effect.
Vehicular lamps have been developed from conventional halogen lamps to high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and then to LED lamps. LED lamps for vehicles do not include stabilizers required in HID lamps and consume less energy while having the advantages of small volume, light weight, high on/off speed, excellent resistance to vibration, and long service life.
LED lamps for vehicles have been used as vehicle headlights to provide high beam and low beam. FIG. 7 shows a conventional vehicular LED lamp providing two beams in two different directions. The LED lamp includes a lamp casing 1′ and a transparent cover 10′. The lamp casing 1′ includes two reflective portions 11′ and 12′ in a central portion thereof and a partitioning plate 13′ located between the reflective portions 11′ and 12′ and extending perpendicularly to the cover 10′. Two LED light sources 14′ and 15′ are provided on two sides of the partitioning plate 13′. Light beams emitted by the LED light sources 14′ and 15′ are reflected by the reflective portions 11′ and 12′ and then transmit the cover 10′ to provide high beam or low beam due to provisions of the reflective surfaces on the reflective portions 11′ and 12′. Such an LED lamp is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0097247.
Since the LED light sources 14′ and 15′ are arranged in a direction parallel to the extending direction of the cover 10′, a portion of the light beams emitted from the LED light sources 14′ and 15′ directly transmits the cover 10′ without reflection by the reflective portions 14′ and 15′ (see light beams a and b in FIG. 7), failing to effectively control the outputted lighting pattern. Furthermore, the temperatures of the LED light sources 14′ and 15′ affect each other, resulting in high heat and a low heat dissipating effect.